Errand Boy
by VietAngel
Summary: Callie sends George on the one errand that every husband dreads.


**Title**: Errand Boy  
**Author**: VietAngel  
**Pairings**: Callie/George  
**Rating**: K  
**Summary**: George is sent on the one errand that every husband dreads.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters...yada, yada, yada.

George practically ran out of Seattle Grace. He had been on call for forty-eight hours and he wanted nothing more than to get home and crawl into bed with his wife. She was on vacation, and not seeing her at the hospital made him realize how much the mere sight of her brightened his day. The hours had seemed especially long without her there. As he reached the parking lot he found himself thankful that he had driven her more reliable and much faster car. Before he knew it he was at the Archfield and racing down the hall to their room.

"Callie?" he called out as he opened the door. It was nearly midnight but he wasn't afraid of waking her. She was a night owl and could usually be found watching B-movies into the early morning…though he was hoping to find her scantily clad and sprawled across the bed. Instead he found her slowly emerging from the bathroom with her comfy pajamas on. Callie's comfy pajamas, as she liked to call them, consisted of black, loose fitting yoga pants that sat low on her hips and a super soft, long-sleeved, grey cotton shirt that hugged her ample curves in all the right places.

He always dreaded the sight of those damn things. She had laughed when he told her that comfy pajamas should have built-in feet or look like they were stolen from the set of Golden Girls…they shouldn't be sexy. She looked hot in them, with that little sliver of smooth, silky olive skin that was always peeking out between the hem of her shirt and the waistband of her pants….that sliver of skin that always made him want to love all over her until there was no more loving to be had. The comfy pajamas meant he could look, but she wasn't in the mood to be touched…at least not in the ways he wanted to touch her. He hated those damn pajamas.

Callie whimpered pitifully as she made her way toward the bed and that was enough to rip George from his thoughts about what parts of her body he wanted to lick. She had pain written all over her face; she was close to tears and he didn't like it one bit.

"Cal? What's wrong, baby? You're making the pain face. I don't like it when you make the pain face. Where does it hurt?" he said as he walked over and began feeling her up as if he'd find some physical injury.

"Ow! Stop groping me!" she yelled, slapping his roving hands away from her breasts, "And calm down! What are you scanning for bullet holes? Checking to see if I got caught in the rampant gang violence in mean hallways of the Archfield? I'm only making the pain face because my period has decided to come along and ruin my vacation."

"I'm sorry," he said as he pulled her into a hug. Her hair was slightly damp against his cheek and she smelled absolutely amazing. She must have just gotten out of the bath. He found himself a little disappointed that he missed out…they always had the best conversations when he sat there watching her soak. "I'm your husband. I love you, so I worry."

"I hurt all over," she whined as she relaxed into his arms, making sure to pout and bat her eyelashes for good measure.

"Oh you are so not fair! You're using the pouty face on me…and the eyes. You're supposed to use your powers for good not evil Mrs. O'Malley," he said. She was absolutely adorable. He planted a kiss on her forehead and led her over to the bed. He pulled back the covers and tucked them around her shoulders before kicking off his shoes and spooning around her. He snaked his arm around her waist and rubbed her stomach.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked. She rolled onto her back so she could look at him with those big, beautiful brown eyes.

"You can suffer through the sore breasts, headaches, and backaches for me…and I would really, really appreciate it if you could make my uterus stop hurting," she replied with a smirk. Normally he would have returned her sarcasm with a snappy comeback, but he didn't want to test the boundaries of her mood. So instead he kissed her softly and resumed the task of rubbing her stomach. "There is one thing you can do for me, George. I'm in desperate need of some acetaminophen and more tampons."

"Callie, I…um..." he stumbled…a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"You've never done this before have you?" she asked. "How did you live with two women and never get sent on a tampon run?" She giggled at the flustered look on his face. It was cute. "It's ok, George. I'll let you off the hook. I can just call Addison; I'm sure she has what I need."

"No, no, no. I think this falls under the husband job description. I can do this," he replied as he sat up to put his shoes back on. He retrieved his keys and wallet from the nightstand and gave Callie a quick peck on the lips. "Just think of me as your errand boy. I'll be back in a few, babe."

* * *

George had no idea what he had gotten himself into. What was supposed to be a quick trip to the drugstore around the corner had turned into the errand from hell. He was a man who grew up in a house full of other men. As he stood there staring blankly at the massive wall of feminine products, he realized he knew nothing about women. Every few minutes he would pick up a box, but reading it was like trying to decipher a foreign language. He had no idea what the difference between regular and super was, or whether he should pick ones with a flushable applicator or no applicator at all. Hell, he didn't even know what brand she like and he hadn't bothered to ask because he never imagined there would be so much to choose from. He knew that it would be best to just call her and ask her, but he didn't want her to feel like she had to hold his hand for every little thing.

George nearly jumped out of his skin at the unexpected tap on his shoulder, but he was relieved to see the person standing next to him. If anyone could help him with this, it was her. She was just what the doctor ordered.

"Anything I can help you with O'Malley? You're looking a little lost," Addison said, trying her hardest not to giggle at the look of utter despair on the younger man's face.

"Hi, Dr. Montgomery. Actually, I could use your help if you don't mind. Callie needs…she got her, umm…she sent me to get some, uh…feminine…things, and…" George stammered. He could feel the blush creeping up the back of his neck. He wasn't good at this type of thing. He was completely flustered when Callie had uttered the word tampon back at the hotel and she was his wife. How was he supposed to talk about it with her best friend? The fact that she was also his superior really didn't help the situation at all.

"George, first of all…calm down. Secondly, call me Addison. We're not on duty, so right now I'm just your wife's best friend. Lastly, don't fret. Derek was the same way when we were first married, but he got the hang of it pretty quickly," Addison replied, not bothering to suppress the giggles this time. Seeing him like this, completely out of his element but still willing to tough it out for his woman…for the first time she understood what Callie saw in him. He had an endearing boyishness about him.

"Here, this is what you want," Addison said as she plucked a box from the shelf. "Callie likes the gentle glide kind with the plastic applicator; anything else makes her sore. Don't look at me like that…women discuss these kinds of things."

"So you guys probably talk about…um, other things as well," George said, clearly embarrassed at the thought of his wife discussing their sex life with her friend.

"We do, but no need to worry. Believe me when I say I've only heard good things," Addison said with a wink and a grin. George had no choice but to laugh. The former She-Shepard was pretty cool away from the hospital, and she obviously cared a lot about Callie…for that alone, he had a lot of respect for her.

"You're a life saver Dr. Mon…I mean, Addison. What are you doing stalking the aisles so late? If you don't mind my asking," he said.

"I got called in for an emergency cesarean. I was walking back to the hotel when I decided to stop in and pick up the breakfast of champions," she said, holding up a bag of chocolate chip cookies and a pint of vanilla ice cream.

"I see. Well, allow me to give you a ride home then. I certainly owe you one for helping me out," he replied.

"I'll accept the ride, but I don't think you're done shopping yet," she said, gesturing at the two items he had in his hand basket.

"This is all Cal asked for," he returned.

"You still have much to learn, young Padawan," Addison said, throwing an arm over George's shoulders and leading him down the isle….and he followed with a goofy smile on his face, and a head full of visions of being the meat in the middle of a Callie/Addison sandwich.

* * *

Callie had looked a bit sleepy before he left, so he entered the room as quietly as he could. She wasn't asleep yet, but she looked to be halfway there. She was curled up under the covers, eyes at half mast, hair fanned out over the pillow…the television was on but he doubted she was paying attention. As the light flickered across her face he was forced to stop dead in his tracks and gaze upon this perfect creature he loved more than life itself. He couldn't believe he had almost let her slip through his fingers.

"George, what are you doing?" she said softly, snapping him out of his trance. He walked over, brushed her bangs out of her face, and kissed her forehead. She smiled and sat up slowly. Sitting the bag down on the night table, he maneuvered himself so that he was sitting behind her and she rested her back against his chest.

"I was just watching you and thinking about how lucky I am," he said, wrapping his arms around her. He tilted her chin gently so he could look into her eyes. "I love you Callie, with all that I am…and sometimes, like just now, I look and you and you stop my heart. You take my breath away and I can't move. You amaze me. The fact that this stunningly beautiful woman could want me, could want to bear my children one day…it just, it blows my mind sometimes and I just have to stop and drink you in."

For the first time in her life Callie was speechless. Outside of when he proposed, that was the sweetest thing he'd ever said to her. She couldn't find her voice to tell him how much his words meant to her, so the only choice she had was to show him. Cupping his face in her hand, she pressed her lips to his and hoped he would understand.

"Wow," he said when they finally broke apart to catch their breath.

"George? I love you, I hope you got that…but as much as I'd like to continue with this Hallmark moment I've got to say…ouch!" she said, gesturing frantically at her body.

"Oh! I'm so sorry baby, I totally forgot. It's all your fault; you distracted me," he said. He grabbed the acetaminophen and the bottle of water from the bag and handed them to her. She quickly downed two pills and half the bottle of water. "I have more surprises for you."

She looked at him curiously as he retrieved a box from the bag. He pulled something from it and tossed it to the side before she had the chance to figure out what it was. He tugged the front of her pants down slightly and attached something to the inside of her panties. She immediately felt the sensation of heat on her lower abdomen. Before she could thank him for the heat wrap, a pint of Vermonty Python Ben & Jerry's appeared in front of her.

"Mmmm," she moaned and she savored the first spoonful. "You've outdone yourself Mr. O'Malley."

"I'm not quite done with you yet," he said. He urged her to lean forward and began to massage her lower back. She sighed contentedly. She couldn't remember a time when she had ever felt so happy. She had ice cream, she was feeling less crampy, and most importantly she had the man she loved…and the knowledge that he would always take care of her.

"So Mrs. O'Malley, can I have a bite of that ice cream or do you plan on hogging it all?" he asked.

"Oh I totally plan on hogging…and don't forget to thank Addison for me the next time you see her," Callie replied with a wink.

"What? What makes you think Addison…" he started, but he realized it was no use. "Oh, screw it. She helped me out. But I deserve something for the effort right?"

"I'll give you a choice," she said, "you can have some of my ice cream now, or you can have lots of sex next week. What'll it be O'Malley?"

"You know, suddenly I'm in the mood for water. It's good for you, you know!" George replied enthusiastically. Callie laughed heartily. She had her answer and her ice cream…and enjoy it she did.

_**Fin.**_

**Author's Note**: I know that in the episode where George was mad at Meredith for choosing the dog over him, he said he buys her tampons…but for the sake if getting this to go where I wanted to go, I'm ignoring that.


End file.
